Recorded music is a dynamic art form, frozen in a static format. Unlike static art forms like painting or sculpture, the experience of listening to live music is dynamic.
If you were to follow an artist on tour, you would hear the same songs each night, arranged and performed with important, vital differences. You might also hear different solos, different vocal stylings, perhaps different guest musicians, as well as different energy every night.
The live music experience is only approximated in the static formats of vinyl or CD or MP3. Current technology on the consumer end does not allow variation, while nearly every other form of media has become interactive, involving the audience to participate and customize their own experience. VHS has become DVD. Phones have become PDAs. TV has become digital content on demand. But what's become of music? Only better ways to compress data.
Recorded music does not capture the dynamic spirit of the music. What is needed is a way to capture this dynamic spirit on recorded media, so that each experience of listening to a recorded piece of music can offer something new.